Nurse Bruce
by localand91
Summary: It's another Hulkeye teacher!Bruce Student!Clint fic. Bruce and Clint are together and when Clint misses a whole week of school Bruce gets worried. What he didn't realize is what his caring phone call to Clint would get him into.
1. Chapter 1

**This is like my new favorite pairing... well not new, but I like it a lot. There is just not enough of it so here I am posting this. It will be a five part series that will (hopefully) be complete by the end of the month, but we all know how I am about updating (terrible) so don't quote me on that.**

**Disclaimer- Nothing MARVEL related belongs to me. I think that covers it.**

* * *

Clint didn't come t class on Monday, and that was fine Bruce just wrote it off saying to himself that the teen probably had a cold of something. Then Tuesday passed and there was still no word from the blonde boy, again Bruce assumed he had a stomach bug and would be back in school the next day. By the fifth day he knew something had to be very wrong; Clint was not one to miss more than a couple days of school much less a whole week. At the end of that slow moving Friday Bruce found himself leafing through his students file searching for Clint's contact number. After minutes of searching he triumphantly pulled the page from the file and walked back to his desk in the front of the room.

The sullen ringing tone in his ear allowed his worries to grow. What if Clint had some serious illness or had broken something or had an inoperable tumor?

"Hello?" the stuffy but recognizable voice pulled him back from his thoughts and cause a frown to pass over his face.

"Clint are you alright? You sound awful." A fit of coughing cut his off and he cringed at the wet painful noise.

"Can you come over please." Bruce felt his heart drop; he wanted so badly to go to his lover's side and nurse him back to health, but also knew that that wasn't an option. For Christ's sake what would Clint's parents say.

"You know I would be there in an instant if I could sweetheart, but what would I say to your mom and dad?" again he was cut off by splitting coughs followed by a choked sob.

"Mom and dad are out of the country on a trip, and I have no way to reach them. Normally I'm pretty good at taking care of myself, but I think I'm really sick. I need someone here with me please Bruce?" The physics teacher paled at the thought of Clint sick and alone in his house all week. "_Maybe," _Bruce thought _"I could just stay with him for the weekend. Help him get better." _

"Alright Clint I'll be over in an hour or so. Do you need me to bring anything? Is it alright if I stay for the weekend?" he heard a soft whimper over the line, but instead of asking if Clint was okay he waited for the young man to answer.

"Can't you get here sooner?" Bruce sighed, he could tell Clint was crying, which was a bad sign considering Clint almost never cried.

"I'm sorry Clint I have to finish up something here today. Darling are you in pain? Do I need to take you to the emergency room?" Bruce worried at a frayed string on his cardigan sleeve.

"No I just don't want to be alone anymore. Can you bring some soup, and I'm all out of milk too. Maybe something for headaches if you don't mind picking it up." Bruce mouth twitched into a half smile; at least Clint wasn't in much pain.

"I'll bring you whatever you need darling. You sure that's all?" he barely caught the '_mm-hm' _Clint gave him as a response. "Okay well I'll be there as soon as I can, I love you."

"I love you too. Hurry… please."

(Clint POV)

The line went dead and Clint laid the phone back on the coffee table before turning around to dash into the bathroom and once again empty his stomach. It had been a terrible five days filled with vomiting, coughing, sneezing, and mind numbing headaches. All he'd wanted to do was call Bruce, his ever kind and warm lover, and beg him to come be with him while he was sick. Unfortunately that wasn't an option seeing as how Bruce was also his teacher and so he had classes all day every day.

Standing back up Clint wiped the cold sweat from his face with a damp rag shivering at how cold it had become. How long till Bruce got here? An hour? One more hour of this lonely suffering seemed like an eternity, but it was better than nothing. He curled up in a small ball on the sagging living room couch to wait.

(Bruce POV)

Bruce cracked open the door to Clint's house to announce his presence so that his boyfriend wouldn't be afraid.

"Clint sweetheart it's Bruce. I found the spare key I'm coming in okay?" he opened the door the rest of the way slipping into the quiet house. In his arms were a tattered overnight bag, two grocery bags, and a hawk plushy he'd found at the store that he'd only gotten because he knew fond Clint was of this particular kind of bird. "Clint? Where are you love?" he entered the main family room now looking at the shivering boy on the piece of furniture with a frown. Placing his things on the ground he crossed the room kneeling in front of the ill boy and putting a cold hand on the other's burning forehead. The boys big blue eyes fluttered then slowly opened looking up at the brown haired man with a displeased look.

"Bruce you're freezing." His voice was gravelly and foreign compared to the smooth tones that Bruce normally heard from him. "When did you get here?"

"Just came in love, you're burning up don't you have any medicine for your fever?" Clint shook his head at sat up quickly. His face went green and he lunged off of the couch running past Bruce to vomit in the trash can. Clint slumped over dry heaving as tears flowed down his flushed cheeks. Bruce crouched next to him running gentle hands over the younger's back as he continued to retch.

"God I don't want to puke anymore." His voice was no more than a whimper, but it was more than enough to make Bruce's heart clench. He lifted the other boy from the floor and looked around the unfamiliar area.

"How do we get to your room? I think you should stay in bed for a little while." Clint lazily pointed to a half opened door before falling back in Bruce's arms. Placing his lover on the springy mattress Bruce left the room to put away the food.

"Bruce! Can you come lay with me please?" he picked up the stuffed hawk from the counter and padded through the chilly house, the wood floor cold on his bare feet, into Clint's bedroom. "What's that?"

"It's dumb I just thought since you love hawks so much that maybe it would cheer you up a little. I can get rid of it if you want." Bruce turned to dispose of the toy.

"That's so cute get your butt back in here." His look of dejection faded and Bruce turned back to the bed handing the fluffy toy to Clint who then patted the empty space beside him. "Thank you, you're so sweet Bruce." The teacher ran a thumb over his students warm cheek cupping his face gently with one and hand, and wrapping the other arm around the smaller boy's waist.

"You're welcome. I love you Clint." Clint leaned into his touch tentatively placing his own muscular arm on Bruce's hip.

"I love you too Bruce. I'm so thankful that I get the opportunity to love you. Especially since I'm young enough to be your kid." Bruce chuckled at his boyfriends fever slurred words knowing that the illness was making him say things that he would normally be too shy to say.

"You know I don't mind your age Clint, hell I'm surprised someone who looks like you even wants to date me." Clint glared up at him.

"Don't you ever act like you don't deserve to be loved around me. Bruce you are the kindest, funniest, sexiest, physics teacher that has ever lived, and you deserve love WAY more than most d-bags who fall in love do." By now Clint was about to pass out, so Bruce had barely understood four words in the boy's speech, but he assumed that it was a nice speech anyway. "I'm tired br-uuu-cccie sleeep time right?"

"Yes sweetheart sleep time."

* * *

**So... I like it. Originally this was going to be really sad, but I changed it so now it's hopefully going to be cute. Hopefully. Anyways REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW, all that jazz. ILOVEYOU. CYBER LOLLIS. ~Loca.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow this got put off. I'm not going to give excuses I'm putting it up now and that's what matters. Thanks for taking the time to read the stuff that I write it means a lot. Enjoy the chapter.**

**A disclaimer: I do not own Bruce and Clint. Oh but if I did.**

* * *

Clint woke up feeling worse than he had when he'd fallen asleep. Bruce's body heat surrounded him, yet still his skin felt glacial and strong shivers quaked his smaller frame. Straight teeth clattered and chattered quietly, alerting him further to how cold he felt. He looked at his skin in the pale slivers of moonlight shining through foliage outside and into his windows. The pasty expanses of his pale arms were somehow dotted with sweat. Feeling distressed he decided to wake up the older man beside him. After several failed attempts at shaking Bruce awake he got a response.

"What?" the science teacher rumbled tiredly trying still to bury his face in his pillow and return to blissful sleep. A whimper of exasperation and slight fear escaped Clint's mouth.

"B-Bruce p-p-please wake up." He managed to stutter out the words in a hopefully discernible manner. Something must've registered in Bruce's sleep driven mind this time, for he shot up almost as soon as Clint finished his plea for attention.

"Clint? Is something wrong?" for the first time since awakening Clint looked down to his lower body and legs seeing that his blankets had been kicked off the bed leaving his legs bare. He regretted his decision to sleep in just his underwear.

"I'm cold. Do you think you could fix the blankets?" a look of relief crossed Bruce's worried face followed by one of understanding. He leaned up kissing Clint's cheek clearly he'd seen the guilt in Clint's eyes after waking him up.

"I don't mind at all Clint." Bruce quickly fixed the blankets and lay back on his side of the bed. Clint looked ready to drop off again any second, but Bruce himself was now too awake to return to the sweet caress of sleep.

"G'night Brucie-baby." Clint sleepily murmured into his pillow too far gone to hear any reply from his lover.

"Night sweetheart." The blonde drifted off his pale face relaxing into a comfortable peaceful sleep. A slight snore accompanied his inhale. His slim fingers, which were encircling the stuffed hawks torso and wings, twitched slightly. The boy's sleep shirt had been pulled up exposing Clint's toned hair dusted abdomen. His slim legs pressed against Bruce's, toes against toes as close as he could get.

Bruce knew how odd the relationship was. He is thirty five and he's dating an eighteen year old. He knows there is a great possibility that it won't last forever. He knows to cherish Clint for as long as he can. To take care of the boy and also let Clint take care of him because he knows sometimes he needs someone to hold him together. Some days it can be hard, like when they want to go out but have to go a few towns over so that no one recognizes them, but god does he love moments like now; not moments when Clint is sick mind you just those few times when he can just be with Clint and not have to worry.

"Go to sleep I can practically hear you thinking and it's driving me crazy." The science teacher just laughed and threw an arm around Clint. Sleep did sound pretty nice.

* * *

"I feel a bit better today." Clint stated matter of factly while they were sitting at the breakfast table. Bruce just glanced up at him with a small smile; he didn't really smile much.

"That's good. Do you need me to get you anything before I go start washing the dishes?" Clint shook his head, and handed over his empty, but syrup drenched plates.

"I still don't think the pancakes were such a great idea." Bruce started the water testing the temperature, he certainly didn't want to leave Clint's parent's house dirty. Especially considering they didn't know he was here, or even that he was seeing their son.

"You're thinking too hard again Bruce. My parents aren't going to find out just because you're staying here for the weekend. I'll have time to hide all the evidence before they get back." Muscled arms wrapped around Bruce's waist. "Do you want to watch a movie? We could snuggle on the couch."

"I'm just… worried. What if they… never mind. What did you want to watch?" Clint sighed heavily as Bruce turned and walked timidly into the living room wringing his hands.

"Bruce, it's not like they can split us up. I'm eighteen it's perfectly legal now. We're safe; I'm not going to lose you." He sat down in his boyfriend's lap feeling entirely too large for the armchair they occupied.

"It doesn't work that way Clint. Everything isn't magically okay because you're eighteen now, you're still my student. Your parents, or anyone for that matter, could report us and I could lose my job or go to prison. I love you Clint, you know how much I love you. I just get scared about this stuff sometimes."

"None of that is going to happen Bruce. I love you too. We aren't giving up right?" he whispered the last bit into the collar of Bruce's shirt.

"No, love, we are not giving this up." Clint found himself wrapped in Bruce's arms for the rest of the morning while they watched bad TLC shows, and laughed together.

They didn't do much for lunch, as it turned out Bruce had been right about the pancakes that morning not being a great idea and they had upset Clint's stomach. Bruce doted on him making him toast and bringing him more crackers and water whenever he needed. Soon they found themselves back in the same position as the night before curling against one another waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

**Again thanks. Review, favorite, or follow if you like. Cyberlollis. ILOVEYOU. ~Loca.**


End file.
